


Critical Mass

by mandalou42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Derek is a dweeb, M/M, Possessive Derek, but there are other little ships, sterek is the main ship, stiles gets kidnapped a few times, stiles has a lot of magic, werewolves are a thing, wizards are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalou42/pseuds/mandalou42
Summary: Join your favorite supernatural teens in a wonderful wizarding adventure. Watch as Stiles and Derek fall hopelessly in love; because fate it totally a thing. What happens when Stiles' magic can be weaponized and the bad guy decide to use his power for evil? Can Derek and the rest of the pack save Stiles in time? Or will Kate Argent finally take away everything Derek loves?





	Critical Mass

After the bloody wizarding war that plagued the world and claimed many innocent lives, Hogwarts was left broken and bloody struggling to rebuild in the wake of the final battle which took place on its grounds. When the darkness was seemingly vanquished and the wizarding world had tied up all of the loose ends, life returned to somewhat normal. Hogwarts thrived in a new light filled era, filled with political change and hope. The golden trio; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, set about making things better and more progressive. Lead by Hermione’s startling conscience, rapid policy change spread like wildfire through the ministry.

Hogwarts was rebuilt and once again opened its halls to usher in the next generation of witches and wizards. The school was now under the supervision of Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress. Many things remained the same at hogwarts in the new era. Still there was fierce competition for the house cup and the quidditch cup. Still there was separation between houses. Most noticeable was the animosity held by the other houses towards the members of Slytherin house. They had been the leading perpetrators of evil during the wizarding war. For many years the dynamics of Hogwarts left the Slytherins at the bottom of the pecking order, with the students often facing unfair bullying. 

That all changed when the Potter-Weasley clan began returning to Hogwarts. It seemed that the children of the infamous heroes of the war were not confined to being sorted into Gryffindor as one would have thought. Instead they spread out amongst all four houses of Hogwarts. Most notably was the sorting of Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter’s second son, into Slytherin, along with his cousin Rose Weasley and their soon to be friend, and child of their parent’s former nemesis, Scorpius Malfoy. Through this, the stigmas of the Hogwart’s houses were abolished and in Headmistress McGonagall’s final year at Hogwarts she did away with room assignments by house.

Now Hogwarts did things a little differently. Yes, there were still four houses, four common rooms that were password protected, and four quidditch teams. However, dormitory assignments were not made by house or assigned by any teacher. The castle itself was responsible for choosing where the newcomers to its halls would dwell, and with whom. For while the children could certainly be divided up by which traits they most valued, it did not define them or their future. For too long the mistake of dividing young children up and pitting them against each other had been made. The wizarding world was changing, and it was for the better.

The new headmaster of Hogwarts, after McGonagall retired, was former head of Gryffindor house Neville Longbottom. His previous position of Herbology instructor had been taken over by one of the new healers under Madame Pomfrey, Melissa McCall. She had been living in the castle since her son, Scott, was four years old. Scott’s father had been an abusive muggle with many vices. Melissa had drawn the line when he had hurt Scott, albeit accidentally, but Melissa was not willing to take any chances in the future. They had moved into the castle with Melissa’s aunt, Poppy Pomfrey, and Melissa had begun working as a healer in the hospital wing.

Scott McCall met Stiles Stilinski one day in Hogsmeade. The Stilinski family had been celebrating Stiles’ sixth birthday at Honeydukes. Scott had trailed along with the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid, to collect some supplies for his new pumpkin patch. Hagrid, being the overly indulgent and gentle giant that he was, had taken Scott to Honeydukes for a treat. Scott and Stiles had collided with each other as they both ran from their respective guardians, giggles spilling out of them as Hagrid and Stiles’ parents gave chase. The two children hadn’t just collided though. Their magic had seemed to explode between them, launching them both several feet away and into various shelves which then toppled over. 

Hagrid had been horrified and had immediately rushed to Scott’s side, eyes wide and sorrowful. Stiles’ mother and father, Claudia and John, had rushed to their son’s side and worried over his prone form on the floor of the sweets shop. Both children were unconscious and the owner of Honeydukes had immediately contacted the school asking for permission to have them flooed directly into the headmaster's private fireplace. The children were scooped up and carried through and then rushed to the hospital wing. They were seen to by a frantic Madame Pomfrey and Scott’s mother. 

“What exactly happened?” Melissa McCall asks Hagrid, Claudia, and John after the two children are healed and peacefully sleeping.

“M’ so sorry Melissa, he jus’ took off an’ I couldn’t catch im’ in time,” Hagrid tells her with his head hung low.

“No, it’s alright Hagrid, I know that you’d never let anything happen to Scott and he really is an overly rambunctious child,” Melissa assured him.

“Sorry, I’m Claudia Stilinski and this is my husband John. We’re the parents of the other little troublemaker,” the beautiful blonde woman told Melissa.

“Well I’m sorry to be meeting you under these circumstances, I’m Melissa McCall, that troublemaker’s mother,” she said pointing to Scott.

“I’m afraid it might not be Scott’s fault at all you see,” Claudia said sadly.

“Wha’ do ya mean?” Hagrid asked in confusion.

“Stiles has a tendency to have uh, explosive magical responses. He’s been having trouble controlling his magic for some time now,” John explained to them.

“He cannae be more than Scott’s age though,” Hagrid commented.

“Today is his sixth birthday,” Claudia said with a sad smile.

“Oh I’m so sorry this all happened on his birthday, but surely you can’t think that it was entirely his fault,” Melissa said.

“I am afraid that they are quite serious Madame McCall. Stiles has a very rare and ancient form of magic that he is still attempting to control,” came the voice of the headmaster, Professor Longbottom.

“Neville, you can’ possibly think this little boy nearly blew up Honeydukes by himself,” Hagrid said, astonished.

“We actually aren’t very sure what exactly Mr Stilinski is capable of yet. Professor McGonagall and I are still looking into it,” Neville told his former teacher and friend.

“We’re very sorry Madame McCall,” Claudia began looking morose. “We try not to take him out in public much because he’s still having so much trouble controlling it.”

“It’s not his fault or yours, and please, call me Melissa,” the other woman urged.

“Mum!” came a frightened shout from one of the beds in the hospital wing.

“Stiles, love, are you alright? Does anything hurt?” her mother asked rushing over to look at him.

“Hey buddy, why are you crying? Where does it hurt?” her father asked, following closely behind his wife.

“I’ll never have any friends, I’ll kill them all on accident, oh I’m so sorry!” the little boy wailed as he looked at Scott’s bed with blurry, tear filled eyes.

“No honey, you didn’t kill him, it’s alright, he’ll be fine,” Melissa assured him from the end of his bed.

“Hagrid!” came another shout from a bed across the room.

“Scottie, ma’ boy, yer awake!” Hagrid exclaimed happily.

“Oh no, we’re back at Hogwarts, did my mum find out? Am I in trouble? Did I hurt that other boy?” he asked.

“You’re not dead!” Stiles shouted, relief evident in his tone, as he sprung up from his bed and slipped past the adults to jump onto Scott’s bed.

“You’re not dead either!” Scott replied merrily.

“I’m sorry I almost killed you,” Stiles murmured sadly.

“Oh, I thought it was my fault,” Scott admitted.

“No, I’m explosive!” Stiles said, making the corresponding motions with his hands.

“That’s awesome!” Scott responded enthusiastically.

“That’s why I can’t have any friends,” he said, suddenly sad again.

“That’s silly, I’ll be your friend, I don’t even care if you explode me,” Scott declared fiercely.

“Really? You aren’t afraid?” he asked tentatively.

“Of you exploding me? Nah,” he told her bravely.

“So we can be friends?” 

“We can be best friends!”

The adults had been standing silently in the room while they watched the two children converse with one another. Stiles’ parents were looking upon the scene in what could only be described as relief and awe. Claudia Stilinski felt a stray tear drip down her face as she watched her son make his first friend. She could only thank whatever power had brought the two children together and hope that their friendship would blossom and flourish. As the new friends continued to discuss the ramifications of being exploded, the adults in the room felt a strange buzz surround them. Magic. A strong and warm and beautifully bright magic fluttered about the room, bringing the paintings to life with smiles and murmurs. The vials in the cabinets shook slightly and the beds hummed with tentative vibrations.

“Mr Stilinski?” Headmaster Longbottom called for him.

“That’s me! Or just Stiles,” the little boy said as he turned to face the adults.

“Perhaps, if your parent’s would not mind, you could come visit the castle on the weekends to learn how to better control your magic,” Neville suggested.

“Oh please mum, please, and I could see Scott, he’s the only friend I’ll ever have that isn’t afraid of exploding,” Stiles begged.

“Of course love,” Claudia Stilinski said smiling at her son.

The adults left the two children to plot the many accomplishments they would make during their long and illustrious friendship while they sorted out the details of Stiles’ new tutelage. It was soon agreed upon that Stiles would be dropped off every weekend at Hogwarts to learn how to better control his magic. He would stay with the McCalls in their private quarters and Scott would be allowed to attend Stiles’ lessons with him. Stiles’ parents couldn’t be happier with the arrangements. They finally had hope for their son, hope for somewhat of a normal life. Of course, nothing ever really turns out the way we think it will, especially where magic is concerned.

Two years later the Stilinski family was hit with a blow they thought they would never recover from. While Stiles and his mother were shopping in muggle london they were ambushed by a pair of dark wizards. Claudia Stilinski was hit with a dark magic curse unknown and unfixable, left for dead in the alley the two dark wizards had dragged the mother and son into. Stiles was drugged and kidnapped, to assure that his explosive magic wouldn’t cause any problems. The muggle police had informed John Stilinski of the situation prompting a team of aurors and himself to clean up the scene and transport Claudia to St. Mungos.

She was dying, quickly and irreversibly. She was coughing up a black viscous liquid that gave an unsettling aura of dark magic. It made everyone uncomfortable and vaguely on edge. Melissa McCall stayed with the dying woman in St. Mungos while John Stilinski continued to look for his son with the other aurors. John was up for a pretty big promotion, taking over as head auror from the Harry Potter who was now helping the Stilinski family with every resource he could dredge up to find the missing boy. One of those resources happened to be an ancient family of werewolves who had befriended the Potters when they were in need of help with their godson Teddy Lupin.

The Hale family hadn’t been on either side during the wizarding war. They had been hiding from werewolf hunters, stashed out in a small town in America for three decades. As soon as the new laws about the rights of magical and non-magical creatures were resolved, the Hales had moved back to their sprawling estate in the Scottish countryside. They had taken the young Teddy Lupin under their wing to assure that he would have the utmost control over his wolfy nature. Harry Potter and the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan considered them to be very close family friends, so they had been more than eager to help with the search for the young Stiles Stilinski.

Talia Hale, the Alpha of the Hale clan, had sent her brother Peter and her husband Demitry to help the aurors search for the missing boy. Both men quickly picked up the scent of dark magic, and Stiles’ specific brand of explosively new magic. They helped the aurors track the scents to an abandoned wizarding village that had been destroyed by Death Eaters several decades ago. There they found Stiles chained up in a rundown basement screaming, not with his voice but with his magic. The two dark wizards were nowhere to be found, their trail completely gone. Many aurors believed that Stiles’ rather strange brand of magic had simply destroyed them, but the Hales and John Stilinski had the sinking feeling that this would not be the last occasion of Stiles being in danger.

Stiles and his father barely made it to St. Mungos in time to sit with Claudia through her final breaths. She had clutched her son to her chest and thanked every higher power there might be that Stiles was safe. When Claudia’s pain finally faded and she was gone, Melissa McCall ushered Stiles out of the room, leaving John to mourn his wife alone. Scott had been waiting in the hallway for Stiles, eagerly accepting his lunging form into his arms as his best friend wept for the loss of his mother. Everyone in the vicinity of St. Mungos, muggle and wizard alike, had felt the wave of great loss that had leaked out of Stiles uncontrollably.

Not even a week later Stiles found himself knelt at her mother’s freshly formed grave, tears leaking non-stop from her eyes. Scott and Melissa had gone back to the castle to help Professor Longbottom prepare for the two new residents that the castle would soon be accommodating. Everyone had agreed that Stiles and his father would be safer tucked away in Hogwarts, it was the safest place in the magical and non-magical world after all. Even the excitement of being able to live with Scott at Hogwarts permanently hadn’t been enough to shake Stiles from his stupor. Instead he had grown quiet, barely registering the well wishes and pity stares from the funeral. As he knelt beside his mother’s grave he felt a warm hand come to rest on his shoulder, anchoring him back to the world.

“You still got me,” her father’s voice said.

Stiles hauled himself off the dirty ground and launched into his father’s arms, weeping and feeling everything that he had been trying to bury. His father let cold tears glisten across his cheeks as he too allowed himself to mourn. The two remaining Stilinski’s were tired, bedraggled, and broken hearted; but they still had each other and they would never forget it. They would never let each other go. They would protect each other. Both silently vowed to protect the other whether it be with their own life or not. It was a father son bond born from ultimate loss and solidified against nature itself.

It was a fierce and wholesome love that would be tested but never broken in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be horrible at updating... so I'm apologizing and warning everyone in advance. But I really love this story and I want to explore it, so here we go!
> 
> *I don't own anything Teen Wolf related. Everything belongs to not me!*
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr, I sometimes post things... [mandalou42](http://mandalou42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
